


A Lesser Toy

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new toy has fallen into Rau La Creusset's hands, Flay Allstar. However, she doesn't compare the toy he lost, Athrun Zala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesser Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moment of contemplation in Rau Le Creusset's mind, while he has Flay Allstar captive on his ship (and wearing a ZAFT uniform). I don't own 'Gundam Seed' or any of its characters. They just sometimes play out stories in my head, in response to what I see in the anime. ;)

Creusset debated mentioning Kira Yamato to the girl. Perhaps she knew him?

Flay Allstar stared at him; pale, weak, and trembling. Madness was twitching prettily in her gray eyes. The ZAFT uniform looked better on her than the ridiculously pink Alliance uniform. Ultimately, this girl was a boring toy, good for only one purpose.

She was fluttering her eyelashes at him in a mixture of fear and coyness. Pathetic. Creusset found himself missing Athrun Zala all the more at the sight of Flay Allstar. He missed the boy's cool beauty, the way his emerald eyes revealed his emotions, even when he hid them. Flay Allstar used a variety of beauty products to keep her skin soft and pale. Athrun's skin had been naturally pale, smelling and tasting slightly of cream. The coordinator boy's beauty had been more natural than the 'natural' girl's, how amusing. Creusset's mouth twitched. 

No, he would never find another toy like Athrun; lovely, compliant, yet dangerously independent, with a mind full of questions and a heart full of conscience. Beauty such as Athrun Zala's was rare, even in the PLANTS. It was a pity to slaughter the one who possessed it. Ah, well, perhaps Athrun would survive, even if most of the universe didn't. The thought was oddly comforting.


End file.
